Kagami's Love Story
by Butterfly pii
Summary: Mengisahkan tentang seorang businessman muda bernama Arata Kagami yang hidupnya sial terus. Kemudian ia menemukan sosok wanita yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Siapakah gerangan?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Kamen Rider Kabuto adalah hak cipta Toei dan Shotaro Ishinomori-san. OC dan cerita adalah hak cipta author

**Kagami's Love Story**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Chara: Kagami Arata x OC**

Chapter 1

Aku kesel abis, tahu nggak? Beres berpakaian, eh perut ngajak ribut. Ternyata eh ternyata, ini bukanlah sekedar sakit perut biasa, melainkan diare. Jadi aja aku telat ke kantor 10 menit. Lalu kena marah atasan karena sudah 2 kali terlambat. Kalau terlambat sekali lagi, aku bisa dipecat!

Pulang dari kantor hujannya lebat, selebat hutan hujan tropis. Aku lupa bawa payung. Sekujur tubuh basah kuyup. Jalanan becek nggak ada ojek. Terpaksa naik taksi + bayar mahal deh. Padahal uangnya buat beli kebutuhan sehari-hari sama makan malam. _Well_, terpaksa aku tidak makan malam hari ini. Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgghhh!

Bener-bener sial pangkat kuadrat aku! Sampai di apartemen nggak sengaja injak t*i kucing dekat tangga. Terus waktu mandi masuk kecoa, terbang lagi! Syereeeeemmmm... Untung sudah sedia Ba***n di wastafel. Mau tidur juga nggak bisa. Kedua mata ini sulit terpejam. Mungkin karena aku jones galau. Maklum, aku paling sulit berkomunikasi dengan lawan jenis. Misaki pernah bilang kalau aku mudah emosi kayak cewek lagi PMS dan kurang ganteng. Sakit _meeeeennn_, tapi lebih baik jujur daripada bohong kan? Nggak setuju sama aku, kuhajar kau! (Wedew xD)

Tidak hanya ditolak Misaki saja. Temanku yang kaya tujuh turunan, lebay, berisik, bawelkong, tapi baik hati dan tidak sombong, Kamishiro Tsurugi, sudah lama meninggal. Aku sedih kehilangan sahabat seperti doski. Soalnya, di kantor teman-temanku kebanyakan muka dua. Hiih, menjijikan! Ogah aku menemani makhluk seperti mereka, bikin panas hati doang. Eh, jadi curhat.

Ok, cukup curhat soal mereka. Malam ini sepertinya aku insomnia lagi. Secara tiba-tiba, kaki seribu muncul dari kardus-kardus yang gua taro di sudut kamar. Oh sh*t, lagi-lagi kesialan datang menimpa hidupku. Baru sadar kalau kardus kosong ini belum sempat dibuang. Untung kaki seribunya balik masuk ke kardus, buru-buru dah dibuang.

Cukup sudah untuk kesialan hari ini!

Aku sudah muak! Muaaakkk!

Semoga besok tidak sial lagi.

Keesokan harinya, tepat pukul 5.30 pagi, hujan deras. Begonya gua keenakan tidur, bangun-bangun jam 7. Buru-buru aku bangun, kemudian melirik kalender. Oh untung hari Minggu, hari dimana aku bisa istirahat walau hanya sebentar. Yah, inilah kebiasaan burukku, lupa hari dan tanggal. (Wah wah wah, bahaya ini x_x)

Tiba-tiba hp bergetar. Rupanya pesan masuk L*NE dari Misaki. Isi pesannya berbunyi:

"Kagami, kos kamu campur kan? Masih ada kamar kosong nggak? Temanku Ann udah cari kos kemana-mana, tapi kebanyakan sudah penuh."

Aku balas:

"Iya, kos aku campur. Sekarang ada 5 kamar kosong. Minggu lalu ada 4 mahasiswa yang keluar, udah lulus kuliah. Dan seorang mahasiswi pindah kos karena kerja di luar kota."

_Wah, senang banget ada penghuni baru. Temannya Misaki pula. Woohoo!_ Ujarku dalam hati.

15 menit kemudian, Misaki membalas:

"Syukurlah. Kalau gitu Ann di kos kamu, yaa. Tapi sayang dia sudah punya pacar." *smile emoji*

_DEMI APAAAAAA? Ku pikir dia masih jomblo bahagia. Hiks..._

"Tidak mungkin..." *cry emoji*

Malamnya, Kagami hendak ke minimarket. Ketika ia keluar membuka pintu pagar, di depannya muncul seorang wanita berambut pendek, memakai _dress_ pendek warna ungu, dan sepatu kets. Oh astaga, aku semakin gugup saat ia menghampiriku. Jantung ini berdebar dengan kencang.

"Ups! Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ibu kos-nya ada di dalam, nggak?" jawabnya sambil menyuntingkan senyum manis.

"A-a-ada kok. Ada, ehehe."

_Duh... Kenapa aku jadi gugup begini, ya? Apa karena wanita tadi? Jangan-jangan itu... Itu Ann!_

_Ah sudahlah, lebih baik beli roti dulu di minimarket. Mumpung belum hujan. Kenalannya mah nanti saja._

Kembali ke kos, tampak Ann kelelahan memindahkan barang-barangnya. Tanpa babibu, aku langsung membantu dia. Ditambah lagi, tak ada seorangpun yang melihat kami berdua. Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna berpihak padaku hari ini. Uhuy!

"Umm... Namaku Arata Kagami. Kamu?"

"Ann Yamaguchi. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kagami-kun."

"Se-senang berkenalan denganmu juga, hehe."

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku membawa barang-barang ini."

"Ah, tidak tidak! Tidak perlu berterima kasih." jawabku tersipu malu. "Omong-omong, ini sandwich tuna untukmu. Sandwich tuna di minimarket dekat kos enak banget!"

"Terima kasih, Kagami-kun. Kebetulan aku belum makan sedari siang tadi."

-oo-

Tepat pukul 21.30, aku segera menyelesaikan laporan keuangan untuk besok. Tiba-tiba, 15 menit kemudian aku mendengar suara petir menyambar dengan kencang. Jantungku terkejut seketika. Setelah sambaran petir, hujan deras turun ke bumi disertai angin kencang. Ugh, cuacanya dingin sekali. Aku mencari-cari sweater di lemari baju... Oh iya! Sweater-nya saja masih di laundry. Besok baru bisa diambil. Mana sweater itu satu-satunya pemberian Tsurugi lagi, hiks...

Lalu aku memutuskan untuk meminjam sweater teman sebelah kamarku, Satoshi. Melirik jendela kamarnya... sial! Kamarnya gelap. Pasti Satoshi pulang kampung ke Yokohama. Lalu aku mengetuk pintu kamar Eita. Sebenarnya aku nggak begitu dekat dengan Eita, karena ia seorang mahasiswa baru dan sering keluar malam. Pulang-pulang bisa jam 11 malam, kadang tengah malam. Sungguh, hidup si Eita ini nggak jelas banget.

"Ada apa, Senpai?" ujar Eita sambil menggigit tonkatsu-nya.

"Pinjam sweater dong. Kamu punya dua nggak?"

"Sebentar, saya cari dulu."

Astaga dragooooonnn, nyari sweater doang kok lama banget. Sampai setengah jam. Itu anak simpan baju dan barang-barang sembarangan kali, ye? Ku menggerutu dalam hati.

"Baru ingat kalau sweater saya juga di laundry, Senpai. Maaf ya, hehehe."

"Haha hehe haha hehe, senang banget ya ngerjain Senpaimu sendiri? HAH?!" geramku sambil menjewer telinga Eita.

"Aduduh, aduh sakit! Ampun, Senpai!"

Aku pun keluar dari kamar Eita dengan ekspresi suram. Yah, sepertinya malam ini aku tidur tanpa sweater... Semoga saja tidak terserang flu.

"Tidakkk, hentikan!"

Terdengar jeritan seorang wanita. Tidak salah lagi, itu suara Ann. Rupanya ia dikepung oleh tiga pria tak dikenal. Mereka pasti ingin menggoda dan memperkosa Ann, pikirku. Gawat, ini gawat!

Umm, tunggu sebentar! Bukankah Ann punya pacar? Terus kekasihnya pergi kemana? Pria kok nggak bertanggung jawab! Tanpa babibu, langsung kuhajar mereka bertiga. Bodo amat soal pacarnya.

"Sialan!" geram salah satu dari mereka. Ia hendak memukul balik, namun kutangkis.

"BERANINYA KALIAN MENGGANGGU WANITA INI! TAK BISA DIMAAFKAN!"

"Lebih baik kita kabur dulu sekarang. Akan kubuat kau babak belur nanti!" pekik sang ketua geng.

Ann menangis di pangkuanku. Sekujur tubuhnya lebam. Ia terus menerus mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan dirinya. Kini aku hanya membisu, tak dapat berkata-kata. Namun jantung berdegup kencang. Semakin lama semakin kencang. Oh astaga! Perasaan apa ini? Jika ini perasaan cinta... Tidak, Arata! Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Ann. Dia sudah punya pacar, mana boleh kamu mencintai wanita yang sudah dimiliki orang lain? Kau harus tahan godaan, Arata! Kau itu pria sejati!

"Sejujurnya... Ketiga pria itu..." tangis Ann. "Mereka... mereka..."

"Siapa mereka? Katakan saja padaku, Ann-chan."

"Teman... kekasihku."

WTF? Kok bisa mereka mengincar Ann? Emang salah Ann apa? Pertanyaan itu terus mengiang-ngiang di kepala. Sungguh, aku tidak tega meninggalkan Ann ketika ada masalah seperti ini.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah putus dengan kekasihku 2 hari yang lalu. Aku sering terlibat konflik dengannya, kemudian aku minta putus. Betapa teganya ia mengirim teman-temannya untuk memperkosa dan membunuhku. Hiks... Kagami, aku takut. Kumohon lindungi aku."

"Apa... Kau serius?"

Ann mengangguk padaku. Kejam! Tidak berperasaan pula! Hanya karena diputusin saja mantannya emosi begitu, bahkan sampai membunuh. Mendengarnya pun aku kaget sambil menepuk dahi. Semakin banyak saja manusia sekejam mantan pacarnya Ann. Setelah kejadian itu aku mengobati luka Ann, lalu menyuruhnya untuk istirahat. Namun genggaman tangan Ann semakin erat, seolah-olah tidak ingin lepas dariku.

Haruskah aku menceritakan ini pada Misaki? Ah, tidak! Kurasa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat. Trauma Ann juga masih membekas. Cukup aku temani tidur saja, meski sebenarnya ini tidak boleh dilakukan.

"Ano... Kalau tidak keberatan, aku temani kamu tidur boleh?" tanyaku pada Ann. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini karena tabu, tapi... Aku khawatir padamu. Apalagi kamu sudah diganggu oleh teman mantanmu."

"Tidak apa, kamu boleh menemaniku tidur. Kebetulan juga kos sedang sepi, kan?" jawab Ann spontan. Ia melirik jam dinding, lalu terkejut. "Astaga, sudah jam 11. Ayo kita segera tidur. Jangan sampai terlambat kerja."

"Iya."

-oo-

Waktu semakin cepat berlalu. Sedikit demi sedikit rasa trauma yang menimpa Ann hilang. Mantan kekasih Ann dan ketiga temannya pun berhasil ditemukan dan ditangkap polisi. Aku teriak kegirangan setelah mengetahui berita itu di televisi.

Rasakan itu! Karma berbalik pada kalian berempat!

OH YEAAAAHHH!

AKU PAHLAWAN!

Tak lama kemudian aku resmi menjadi kekasih Ann yang baru. Akhirnya Dewa memberikanku pasangan secantik malaikat. Rahmat dari Dewa benar-benar indah. Kesialan dalam hidupku pun menghilang. Namun, karena terlalu gembira aku sampai lupa untuk merencanakan kencan bersama Ann.

"Mou! Kagami-kun bodoh! Kita udah jadian malah lupa merencanakan kencan denganku." Ann marah sambil menggembungkan wajah.

"Hihihi, kamu lucu deh kalau marah, kayak ikan buntal." godaku pada Ann, lalu mencubit wajahnya yang lembut seperti mochi.

"Sakit tahu!"

Kami berdua saling tertawa lepas, lalu kupeluk dia erat. Kumohon Dewa, biarkan aku melupakan pekerjaan untuk sementara. Saat ini yang kuinginkan hanyalah bermesraan dengan Ann. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, ikan buntalku sayang. Takkan kubiarkan pria lain menyentuh, apalagi menggoda ikan buntalku yang lucu!

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Kagami. Siapakah gerangan?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Kamen Rider Kabuto adalah hak cipta Toei dan Shotaro Ishinomori-san. OC dan cerita adalah hak cipta author

**Kagami's Love Story**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Chara: Kagami Arata x OC**

Chapter 2

Oh no! Ternyata kedua orang tuaku datang berkunjung. Aku lupa mengatakan ini kepada Ann. Kini wanita kesayanganku tampak canggung melihat kedua orang tuaku. Duh, jantungku semakin berdebar-debar. Kira-kira Ayah bakal menerima Ann tidak, ya?

"Selamat siang." Ibu Kagami mengucapkan salam kepada aku dan Ann. "Wanita ini pasti kekasihmu, ya? Salam kenal."

"Sa-salam kenal juga, Tante. Nama saya Ann Yamaguchi." jawab Ann tersipu malu.

"Kagami," ujar Ayahnya curiga. "Coba kamu ceritakan bagaimana kamu bertemu dengan Ann."

"Jadi... Ann merupakan teman dari temanku juga, Misaki. Setahun yang lalu dia pindah ke kosan aku. Tanpa sengaja aku dan Ann saling bertemu, lalu aku membantu membawakan barang-barang ke kamarnya. Tidak lupa aku memberikan Ann sandwich tuna favoritku."

"Oh, kau benar-benar anak Ibu yang perhatian sekali." Ibu memeluk erat tubuhku.

"Apakah wanita itu benar-benar kekasihmu seperti yang Ibu katakan?" tanya Ayah.

"Iya. Ann itu kekasihku, Yah." aku menjawab pertanyaan Ayah dengan tegas. "Aku juga telah menyelamatkan Ann dari kekerasan yang telah dilakukan mantan pacarnya. Ayah ingat tidak berita waktu itu?"

"Berita mengenai penangkapan mantan pacar dan tiga temannya yang melakukan kekerasan terhadap Ann Yamaguchi? Ooh, berita itu toh." Ayah senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Aku pun curiga.

"Kok Ayah senyum-senyum?"

"Kau hebat! Kau telah menjadi pahlawan untuk Ann dan juga semakin dewasa. Selamat! Ayah menerimamu sebagai calon suami Ann." Ayah menepuk-nepuk bahu Kagami. "Kami bangga padamu, Nak."

Mendengar perkataan Ayah, Ibu menangis terharu akan tindakanku yang heroik tersebut. Rasanya senang bukan main. Mereka merestui hubunganku dengan Ann. Yes yes yesss! Selain itu Ayah juga telah menentukan pernikahanku dengan Ann, yakni bulan depan. Aku pun memilih untuk menolak dan memutuskan untuk menikah tahun depan saja, karena kondisi keuangan dan mentalku belum matang. Aku masih ingin merasakan indahnya pacaran dan asmara di Bumi yang indah ini.

Keesokan harinya kedua orang tuaku yang menginap di kos pulang ke Kyoto. Setelah mereka pulang, aku mengajak Ann ke taman hiburan karena waktu itu lupa. Betapa senangnya Ann mendengar ajakan kencan dariku. Ia tampak cantik saat tersenyum, bagai malaikat yang turun ke Bumi. Yosh! Saatnya bersenang-senang dan melupakan sementara urusan kantor!

Puas mencoba hampir seluruh wahana di taman bermain, aku dan Ann menaiki bianglala, yakni wahana terakhir. Tsurugi berkata bahwa di atas puncak bianglala seluruh pemandangan kota Tokyo sangat indah, apalagi pada sore atau malam hari. Terakhir kali aku menaiki bianglala itu pada saat tamasya playgroup pada umur 3 tahun. Kini aku menaikinya bersama kekasih tercinta. Ah, masa-masa mudaku yang berawal suram telah berubah menjadi lebih indah. Semua karena asmara.

"Ann, aku bahagia bersamamu selama setahun ini."

Ann hanya membisu, lalu menangis di pelukanku. Aku menaikkan wajah Ann, perlahan-lahan mendekati dan mencium bibirnya yang imut. Seketika Ann berhenti menangis setelah berciuman selama 5 menit. Ia mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah lahir, menjadi pengganti mantannya yang brengsek, dan menikahinya dengan tulus. Mendengar kata-kata indah Ann, air mata di wajahku mengalir.

Besoknya di kantor aku tak sengaja mendengar rekan-rekan kantor lain sedang bergosip. Apakah ini berhubungan dengan kekasihku, Ann? Jika benar... Oh astaga! Malu banget kalau ketahuan. Aku takut mereka memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Ah, Misaki!" sapaku pada Misaki yang kebetulan lewat. "Kau tahu? Informasi mengenai aku punya kekasih dari siapa?"

"Umm... Soal itu..." jeda Misaki. "Kalau tidak salah rekan kerjamu yang melihatmu jalan berdua bersama Ann. Kamu dan Ann habis bermain di taman hiburan, kan?"

Empat orang rekan kerja Kagami tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan.

"Hei, Kagami! Selamat ya sudah punya kekasih. Kira-kira kapan kamu menikah?"

"Apakah tanggal pernikahanmu sudah ditentukan, Kagami-san?"

"Setelah menikah kamu mau punya berapa anak, Kagami-kun?"

"Rencana tempat tinggalnya sudah disediakan? Kalau belum aku ada kenalan yang bekerja di real estate, nih. Dijamin dia kasih harga murah."

Ah, mou! Membuatku pusing saja. Aku pun segera berlalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Yah, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan kami."

"Lupakan saja," jawab Misaki. "Kagami benci pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bersifat privasi."

"Awww, sial!" keempat rekan kerja Kagami kecewa.

The End


End file.
